first day
by levysredfox
Summary: Kelsey só conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais de Ren e abraça-lo com mais força. Ele suspirou e segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos, e pelo que pareceram horas ambos ficaram ali deitados enquanto ele enrolava e soltava uma mecha por vez, com uma expressão tão repleta de paz que ela só teve a chance de ver algumas vezes.


Na noite passada, Kelsey dormiu pensando que não poderia se sentir mais feliz do que se sentia naquele momento. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, ela soube que estava errada.

Pois não havia nada melhor do que abrir seus olhos e se deparar com Ren dormindo, parecendo mais sereno e feliz do que ela havia visto nos últimos 2 anos.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela tentou imaginar diversos jeitos de passar seu primeiro dia como casada. Tentou desesperadamente suprimir a felicidade que lhe enchia toda vez que pensava na palavra. Casada. Com Alagan Dhiren Rajaram. Parecia surreal demais, bom demais para ser verdade.

_"Foco, Kelsey." _Ela pensou, balançando a cabeça. _"Você precisa de foco."_

Ela pensou em todos os comentários que sua mãe já havia feito sobre casamento. Pensou em como ela passava horas falando sobre as coisas que havia feito para surpreender o marido nos primeiros meses. Kelsey se lembrou de diversas coisas que sua mãe havia lhe contado, porém, todas as coisas pareciam pessoais demais. Eram coisas que lembravam o passado dos dois, e era por isso que ela fazia esse tipo de coisa. Para mostrar que cada detalhe importa.

Enquanto pensava, um comentário ficou preso a sua cabeça. Sua mãe sempre havia sido o tipo de pessoa brincalhona, e não era diferente quando falava do próprio casamento. Kelsey ficou repassando o comentário da mãe várias vezes em sua cabeça, e soube que poderia fazer várias coisas em torno daquilo.

Ela passou algo em torno de 15 minutos pensando quando uma ideia brilhante finalmente lhe veio a cabeça. Era tão perfeito que um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto enquanto imaginava a reação de Ren quando finalmente entendesse o que ela estava tentando fazer.

Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Kelsey se aconchegou melhor nos braços de Ren e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir mais um pouco para se preparar para o longo dia que estava por vir.

* * *

- Bom dia, Nindasa adami - Ren sussurrou no ouvido de Kelsey enquanto acariciava levemente seus braços.

- O que, exatamente, isso significa? - Ela resmungou em resposta, involuntariamente se aproximando ainda mais de Ren.

- Significa dorminhoca - Ele disse, e Kelsey poderia jurar que estava sentindo o sorriso dele em seu pescoço.

- Hmmmmmmmm... - Ela resmungou, tentando manter o foco em meio a nuvem de tontura que começava a tomar conta de seus pensamentos - Eu... Hmmmmm... Estava pensando, talvez nós pod... - Ren suavemente colocou os dedos nos labios de Kelsey, fazendo com que ela parasse de falar e olhasse para ele, confusa.

- Eu só... - Ele começou a dizer, fazendo uma pausa para beijar o ombro de sua mulher - Hridaya patni, você sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso? - Unindo seus dedos com os dela, ele levantou as mãos de ambos e ficou observando por alguns segundos, com uma expressão sonhadora - Houveram momentos em que eu... Em que eu realmente pensei que eu nunca teria essa chance. E agora que isso está acontecendo de verdade, que isso não é apenas um sonho... Eu quero aproveitar ao máximo.

Sentindo a sua garganta se apertar e segurando ao maximo as lagrimas, Kelsey só conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais de Ren e abraça-lo com mais força. Ele suspirou e segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos, e pelo que pareceram horas ambos ficaram ali deitados enquanto ele enrolava e soltava uma mecha por vez, com uma expressão tão repleta de paz que ela só teve a chance de ver algumas vezes.

- O que você ia dizer? - Ele perguntou depois de algum tempo, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos azuis que estavam sempre cheios de amor e preocupação.

- Hmmmmmm? - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

- Kells, você é realmente uma kaamaart* - Ele disse, com um sorriso tão grande que fez com que ela sorrisse também, lembrando de uma outra época no Oregon.

- Certo - Ela respondeu, tentando se lembrar do que estava prestes a dizer mais cedo. Quando finalmente conseguiu se lembrar, um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto - Ren?

- Sim? - Ele respondeu, de bom humor.

- Sabe qual é a primeira coisa que dizem sobre o casamento hoje em dia...? - Quando Ren não respondeu, limitando-se a levantar uma sobrancelha, Kelsey sorriu - Eles dizem que o casamento engorda.

Com isso, a sobrancelha de Ren se ergueu ainda mais.

- E você está preocupada com isso? - Ele perguntou, duvidoso.

- Meu nome não é Randi - Ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Certo - Ren respondeu, sorrindo. Kelsey sorriu ao perceber que ele ainda não se sentia a vontade quando falava sobre isso - Então... Aonde você quer chegar exatamente, Kells?

Com isso, um sorriso enorme tomou conta do rosto dela.

- Eu quero chegar na parte em que você ganha alguns quilos.

* * *

Kelsey não sabia por onde começar. Ainda haviam tantas coisas que Ren não havia provado, tantas coisas que ela queria que ele provasse. Os dois perambularam pela cidade por horas e a cada lanchonete que viam, paravam e pediam alguma coisa aleatória do cardápio. Ela própria provou algumas coisas novas aqui e ali, porém o foco estava todo em Ren. Ela pensou que nunca se cansaria de ver a expressão no rosto do homem quando experimentava algo, como se o mundo fosse um lugar maravilhoso e inimaginável. Quando o dia acabou, Kelsey já não sabia onde leva-lo. Ela se perguntava se deveriam comer um rodizio de pizza ou algo mais leve, mas no final das contas o que mais chamou a atenção de seu marido foi um trailer de lanches na rua.

- Kells, eu realmente não posso colocar manteiga de amendoim aqui? - Ren perguntou pelo que parecia a milésima vez, fazendo com que Kelsey suspirasse.

- Ren, você não pode colocar manteiga de amendoim em _tudo. _Muito menos em um cachorro quente.

Com isso, ele deu de ombros e deu mais uma mordida, se sujando com o molho. Kelsey riu abertamente e limpou o rosto do marido com um guardanapo, sentindo-se mais feliz do que nunca.

- Então... Aonde vamos agora? - Ele perguntou depois de devorar o ultimo cachorro quente de uma pilha. Aparentemente, seu apetite não havia mudado, mesmo depois de a maldição ter sido quebrada.

- Não sei... Voltar pra casa até a hora do jantar? Assistir um filme?

- E fazer pipoca? - Ren perguntou, alegremente.

Kelsey concordou com a cabeça, rindo. Ele havia gostado da atividade mais do que ela previra. Quando chegaram em casa, ambos estavam com um sorriso no rosto e juntos se deitaram no sofá, Ren com a cabeça no ombro dela, os braços ao seu redor apertando-a gentilmente, como se para ter certeza de que ela realmente estava ali. Ela sabia que, para ele, mesmo depois de meses tudo aquilo era como um sonho. Ela sabia que ao longo dos anos, ele ainda a apertaria daquele jeito e sorriria ao acordar e vê-la. Ela sabia que com Ren, todos os dias seriam como o primeiro dia e todos os momentos seriam cheios de carinho e calor, mesmo que tais momentos envolvessem brigas. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Kelsey teve certeza de que seu destino não era quebrar uma maldição ou vencer uma guerra. Naquele momento, Kelsey soube que seu destino era nada mais nada menos do que ficar junto a Ren pelo resto de sua vida.

* * *

*caso alguém não se lembre, kaamaart significa uma jovem intoxicada de amor.


End file.
